rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shattermaster
Shattermaster is a Gronckle who becomes Dagur's new dragon so he could learn to become a dragon rider. Dagur was hoping for a Skrill or a Night Fury , but was a bit displeased upon seeing that he'd be riding a Gronckle. In fact, he initially thought that Shattermaster was going to be breakfast for a more powerful dragon. However, he completely changed his mind upon seeing Shattermaster's abilities. Appearance Personality Shattermaster is shown to be hyper-energetic and a truly friendly dragon. Much like Gustavl and Fanghook before them, Shattermaster formed a strong bond with Dagur after only a day of training with him. He's also shown to be quite protective of Dagur, as seen when Astrid threatened to harm his rider if he betrayed them. Shattermaster doesn't even hesitate risking his life alongside his rider to protect the Dragon Riders and Heather. Sine Shattermaster was last seen being injured in batter and with Dagur riding a different dragon in season 5 of Race to the Edge, it is unknown what had happened to the Gronckle. Until the end of season 6, when the Gronckle was reviled to be alive and well and still loyal to Dagur, as he presented the rings at Dagur and Mala's wedding. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': In one day, Shattermaster was able to have been trained quite fast, even with a trainer as inexperienced as Dagur. *'Strength and Combat': He has proven to be very strong and fights like a typical Gronckle. He's even strong enough to briefly incapacitate Windshear with a tail bludgeon to the stomach. *'Speed and Agility': Shattermaster has been proven to be quite fast for a typical Gronckle. He is even shown to be agile enough to dodge Windshear's attacks and was able to do a back flip to dodge a barrage of the Dragon Hunters' arrows. *'Inverted Gronckle Drop': Inspired by nearly falling out of the sky on his first flight with Dagur, Shattermaster was able to master a modified version of Fishlegs and Meatlug's Gronckle Drop. It's an effective yet borderline insane maneuver, not unlike Shattermaster's rider. *'Endurance and Stamina': Shattermaster has proven to have high endurance when he was hit by a large boulder and was still able to walk, despite being unable to fly. His stamina is also as good as any other Gronckle, as he is capable of flying for long periods of time. *'Shatter Skatter': This is a move that Dagur and Shattermaster have evidently come up with between Saving Shattermaster and Gold Rush. It is a battle move where Shattermaster curls up into a ball and rolls at high speed and then uncurls seconds before he hits his target. It is capable of breaking through dragon-proof metals. *'Flying Shatter Skatter': This new skill is a combined effort between Windshear and Shattermaster. In this move, Windshear uses her tail to hold Shattermaster and then tosses him towards a target. Like in the normal Shatter Skatter, Shattermaster then curls up into a ball and rolls at high speed and then uncurls seconds before he hits his target. Also, like the regular Shatter Skatter, this move is capable of breaking through dragon-proof metals. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III He might have been trained by Hiccup as he was called upon by his whistle. He might have had some good bond with Hiccup being so excited to be with humans. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Dagur the Deranged He met Dagur when he was given as gift from Hiccup because Hiccup wanted Dagur to have the slowest dragon just in case Dagur was lying about changing his ways. Though Shattermaster has shown to have great trust in Dagur as he was willing to defend him from Astrid when she verbally threatened him, and this was after only a few short hours of being together. He was even willing to sacrifice himself with his master in order to protect their friends. And Dagur has come to care for the Gronckle in a very real way. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Steeds